In recent years, UPnP (Universal Plug and Play) has been becoming predominant as a framework for allowing electronic devices (a digital still camera (DSC), a digital video camera (DVC), a mobile telephone, a digital television (DTV), a home-use server, a set-top box (STB), a Safe-deposit Box, and the like) to cooperate with each other via an in-home network and the like. UPnP realizes service discovery (finding a service) by multicasting, on the LAN (Local Area Network), locations at which information relating to the electronic devices (device) and a service is to be accessed (see Non-Patent Document 1 and Non-Patent Document 2). Further, a service supported by UPnP is realized by executing an application preinstalled in the device.    Non-Patent Document 1: UPnP Forum, “UPnP Device Architecture V1.0.1”, [online], May 6, 2003, [retrieved on Jul. 30, 2003], Internet <URL:http://www.upnp.org/download/Clean%20UPnPDA101-20030506.doc>    Non-Patent Document 2: UPnP Forum, “UPnP AV Architecture V0. 83”, [online], Jun. 12, 2002, [retrieved on Jul. 30, 2003], Internet <URL:http://www.upnp.org/download/UpnPAvArchitecture%200.83.prtad.pdf>